La vengeance d'Hermione Granger
by la-tite-drey
Summary: Tout se bouscule. Harry dévoile l'identité de la fameuse fille avec qui il a trompé Hermione. Et Drago devient comme ... fou. Laisser moi des reviews ... siyouplé
1. La terre tourne à l'envers

1° Note de l'auteur : Hello tout le monde !!  
  
Et bien voilà, je vous propose ma deuxième fanfiction avec mon perso préféré : Drago Malefoy !  
  
Dans l'histoire, quand vous trouverez un : KJ " ... ", les points sont les pensées du personnage et les lettres représentent le nom et le prénom du personnage.  
  
HG = Hermione Granger  
  
DM = Drago Malefoy  
  
HP = Harry Potter  
  
RW = Ron Weasley  
  
Enfin vous avez compris. Bon et bien je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
  
2° Disclaimer : Comme vous le savez, tous les personnages sont à notre très chère J.K.Rowling mais si jamais ... au cours de l'histoire je décide de rajouter un personnage ... CE PERSONNAGE M APPARTIENDRA !!! mdr  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
La vengeance d'Hermione Granger.  
  
__________________________________  
  
La terre tourne à l'envers.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Un calme profond régnait à Poudlard. Normal, c'était les vacances. Enfin, plus pour longtemps car le soir même, une nouvelle année commencera.  
  
A la tour Griffondor ...  
  
- Hi hi hi, Harry arrête stp arrête. Dit Hermione entre deux fous rires.  
  
- J'ai enfin trouver le moyen de te faire rire. Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter de te chatouiller ? Dit Garry qui riait de plus belle.  
  
PAFF !!  
  
Hermione tomba du divan de la salle commune.  
  
- Hermione ! Ca va ? Demanda Harry.  
  
- Tant que tu es là, j'irai toujours bien.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Et oui, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger sortait ensemble depuis leur cinquième année, c'est à dire depuis l'année dernière.  
  
Le fait que Harry Potter soit à Poudlard pendant les vacances est du à Dumbledore qui trouvait que Harry n'était plus en sécurité chez les Dursley. Harry se plaignait tellement de s'mbêter sans ses amis que Dumbledore décida d'inviter Hermione Granger pour lui tenir compagnie.  
  
** Le soir même **  
  
Dumbledore se leva et commença à parler.  
  
- Chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence. Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que la Forêt Interdite est toujours interdite. Suite au départ du professeur Binn's qui a prit sa retraite, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie sera suspendu jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un nouveau professeur.  
  
Un tonnere d'applaudissement retentit dans la Grande Salle.  
  
- Et maintenant, bon appétit. Les plats se remplirent de faits divers.  
  
***  
  
Hermione se leva vers 7h30 le lendemain matin. Elle se lava et s'habilla puis descendit dans la salle commune. Personne.  
  
HG " Bizarre, d'habitude, Harry et Ron m'attendent toujours ".  
  
Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle et elle y trouva les deux garçons.  
  
- Eh !! Bonjour les garçons.  
  
- Tiens, bonjours Herm'. Lui répondit Ron.  
  
- Salut. Dit Harry en détournant le regard.  
  
Hermione voulu l'embrasser mais Harry se leva et parti.  
  
HG " De plus en plus bizarre. C'est la première fois que Harry ne me dit pas Salut mon ange ou quelque chose du genre et en plus, il ne m'a même pas embrasser ... C'est très louche ".  
  
- Alors Herm', comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Ron gêné par l'attitude de son meilleur ami.  
  
- Ca pourrait aller beaucoup mieu. Elle se leva prête à sortir de la salle mais Ron lui parla.  
  
- Attend, tiens, ton horraire pour les cours.  
  
Hermione sorti de la Grande Salle.  
  
Drago Malefoy avait suivi l'étrange attitude du trio.  
  
Quand Hermione sorti de la salle, il se leva et la suivit.  
  
DM " Pffff ... elle ne pense qu'à aller à la bibliothèque cette fille ".  
  
Hermione s'installa à un table après avoir pris le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main.  
  
Elle l'ouvrit et fit semblant de lire mais elle ne remarqua pas la présence de Drago.  
  
- Alors Granger, Potter se lasserait-il de toi ?  
  
- Dégage Malefoy, tu vois pas que je suis occupée !  
  
- Si tu mettais déjà ton livre à l'endroit, tu aurais plus facile pour lire et ensuite, je n'ai pas envie de partir.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Demanda-t-elle énervée.  
  
- Je te veux toi ! Et il parti sans un mot de plus.  
  
Hermione resta là, immobile, ruminant ses pensées.  
  
HG " Pourquoi m'a-t-il dit ça, nous sommes ennemis ... mais je dois avouer qu'il est très sexy. Eh ! C'est de Malefoy que tu parles, ton ennemis ... et puis, tu sors avec Harry ".  
  
Elle remonta dans son dortoir pour aller chercher ses affaires pour son premier cours. Potions en commun avec les Serpentard.  
  
***  
  
Dans les cachots, Rogue écrivait au tableau les ingrédients pour la potion du jour : potion de vieillissement.  
  
Hermione écoutait d'une oreille les instructions, trop absorbée par ses pensées.  
  
- Miss Granger, quand vous aurez fini de rêvasser, vous changerai de place pour aller prêt de Longdubat. 10 points en moins pour Griffondor.  
  
Hermionne s'exécuta. Elle préparait la potion avec Neville quand elle sentit qu'on la regardait.  
  
Elle se retourna et vis Drago détournant la tête ...  
  
** DRING **  
  
Tout le monde sorti de la classe avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de leurs donner un devoir.  
  
Hermione remonta directement dans son dortoir. Elle trouva une lettre sur son lit. Elle l'ouvrit.  
  
| Hermione.   
  
Saches que quelqu'un t'aime.   
  
Tu es divisée en deux parties, tu es la première partie et la deuxième partie est en moi.   
  
Ton admirateur secret. |  
  
Hermione ne savait quoi penser. Vu qu'elle n'avais plus de cours avant le dîner, elle décida de se reposer.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Et bien voilà !! Le premier chapitre est terminé.   
  
Il n'était pas fort long et si vous voulez que les chapitres soient plus long pour la suite, dites le moi.  
  
Laisser moi beaucoup beaucoup de review ( si c'est pas trop demandé ... lol ).  
  
A bientot.  
  
la-tite-drey 


	2. Qui estce ?

1° Note de l'auteur : Et bien voici le deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.  
  
Je tiens aussi a vous dire que je mettrai un chapitre en ligne tout les deux jours ( je dois aussi vous avouez que j'ai ma petite réserve ).  
  
Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent après le chapitre.   
  
Et aussi, je tiens aussi à dire que les : "..." seront encore présents dans ce chapitre.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
2° Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling ( j'en ai marre de me répéter lol ).  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
La vengeance d'Hermione Granger.  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
Qui est-ce ?  
  
-----------  
  
- Hermione ! Hermione, réveille-toi ! Criait Parvati Patif en secouan Hermione.  
  
- Hum, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?  
  
- Il est l'heure d'aller dîner et puis on a Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal ( prochainement DCFM ).  
  
- Ok, j'arrive. Dit à Harry de m'attendre s.t.p.  
  
- Il est déjà descendu.  
  
Hermione afficha une mine triste.  
  
- Il faut que je lui parle. Dit Hermione à voix haute mais sans le savoir.  
  
- Que dis-tu ? Lui demanda Parvati qui allait quitter le dortoir.  
  
- Rien, rien.  
  
Parvati sorti du dortoir laissant Hermione seule en train de se recoiffer pour descendre dans la Grande Salle.  
  
Elle descendit après 10min. et y retrouva les deux garçons. Elle s'assit à leurs côtés.  
  
- Harry, il faudrait qu'on parle. Dit Hermionne en s'asseyant.  
  
- Oui Hermione, moi aussi j'ai à te parler.  
  
HG " Oula, je le sens mal ce coup-là ".  
  
- Bon et bien r.d.v. ce soir à 20h00 à la tour d'Astronomie.  
  
Hermione mangea rapidement puis sorti de la Salle.  
  
Elle alla dans son dortoir, prépara ses affaires pour son prochain cours sur son lit puis alla se rafraîchir. Quand elle revint, elle vit une lettre sur ses affaires. Elle l'ouvrit.  
  
| Hermione,   
  
je sais ce qui se passe avec Harry Potter.  
  
Mais saches que quelqu'un t'aime.  
  
Ton admirateur secret. |  
  
HG " Calme-toi Hermione, ce n'est rien. Tu vas aller à ton cours calmement en oubliant tout ça." Se dit-elle inquiète.  
  
- Hermione ? Ca va ? Lui demanda Ron Weasley.  
  
- Oui oui t'inquiète pas.  
  
- Non Hermione, je vois bien que ça ne va pas.  
  
- Est-ce que tu irais bien si ta copine te donnais r.d.v et qu'elle était très bizarre avec toi ?  
  
- Heu ... non je pense pas. Et Ron ne lui parla plus pendant tout le cours.  
  
Quand la fin du cours arriva, Hermione se dépêcha de remonter dans son dortoir. Elle regarda l'heure = 16h00. Il restait 4h00 avant son r.d.v. avec Harry.  
  
Elle décida donc de commencer ses devoirs.  
  
Deux heures plus tard, elle avait terminer et elle descendit dans la Salle commune. Personne.  
  
HG " Pour pas changer ... ".  
  
Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Harry et Ron n'y était pas.  
  
HG " Pfff, je commence à en avoir marre ".  
  
Elle mangea à la quatrième vitesse et alla à la bibliothèque.  
  
- Harry, Ron ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
  
Ils cachèrent un livre derrière eux.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous cachez ? Allez, dites-le moi, soyez sympa. Tout en disant ça, elle essayait d'attraper le livre.  
  
- Ca te regardes pas. Dit Harry.  
  
La tension montait de plus en plus quand soudain ...  
  
- Oh non, pas eux.  
  
Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à Malefoy et sa bande.  
  
- Tien, tien, tien, le balafré et ses petits chiens.  
  
- Oh, la fouine bondissante et ses deux gorilles. Répliqua Harry.  
  
Drago sorti sa baguette. Harry fit de même.  
  
- Rictusempra  
  
- Tarentallegra  
  
Les deux sorts jaillirent des baguettes simultanément et touchèrent chacun des deux garçons.  
  
Ils se relevèrent tous les deux. Drago était prêt à jeté un nouveau sort mais Hermione s'interposa.  
  
- Arreter tous les deux.  
  
- Te mêle pas de ça Hermione, pousse-toi ! Dit Harry.  
  
- Oh non, je ne bougerai pas.  
  
- Dégage Her..Granger.  
  
- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Vas-y, attaque-moi. Elle sorti sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Malefoy.  
  
- Aller, vas-y, ose.  
  
- Venez les gars, on s'en va.  
  
Les trois serpentard partirent.  
  
- Hermione, tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ? Demanda Ron.  
  
- Et vous, vous ne me cachez rien ? S'énerva-t-elle.  
  
Elle sortit de la bibliothèque en furie laissant les deux garçons bouche bée.  
  
Elle monta à la tour Griffondor, entra dans la salle caommune, elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers quand ...  
  
- Hermione attend.  
  
Parvati Patil s'approcha d'elle.  
  
- Hermione, que se passe-t-il avec Harry ? Il est très bizarre ces temps-ce et Ron m'a dit que Harry sortait souvent pendant la nuit.  
  
- Si déjà je savais ce qu'il avait ... et elle monta les escaliers qui menait à son dortoir en pleurant.  
  
15 min. passèrent et Hermione continuait de pleurer. Tout doucement, elle s'arrêta en pensant à quelque chose.  
  
19h45  
  
HG " Oula, faut que je me grouille si je veux pas être en retard ".  
  
Elle alla dans la salle de bain et essaya d'effacer les traces de larmes sur son visage.  
  
Elle descendit dans la salle commune. Il y avait des élèves par-ce par-l). Elle sortit et se mit à courrir vers la tour d'Astronomie.  
  
Elle arriva enfin, toute essouflée. Elle regarda l'heure : 20h05.  
  
- Merde, je suis en retard.  
  
Elle se dépêcha de monter les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Harry, assit sur le bord de la tour, les pieds balançant dans le vide.  
  
- J'ai failli attendre. Dit Harry.  
  
- Excuse-moi. Dit Hermione en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amoureux. Chacun attendant que l'autre parle.  
  
- Bon, dit Hermione en rompant le silence. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu agis ainsi avec moi.  
  
- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête cette relation.  
  
Hermione s'y attendait mais elle eu quand même un choc.  
  
- Oui, dit-elle en reniflant, j'ai bien remarqué que depuis la rentrée, ça n'allait plus. Mais pourquoi ?  
  
- J'ai ... je suis avec une autre fille.  
  
Hermione s'effondra en larmes.  
  
- Qui ? Demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
C'est ...  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************/********************************************  
  
Et bien voila la fin du deuxième chapitre ... que j'ai arreter sur un petit suspense !!   
  
Alors dans votre review, répondez a 1 tite question : Qui est cette fameuse fille ? D'après vous ...  
  
Alors, les réponses aux reviews :   
  
Steph : Bon et bien voila, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus et pour répondre à ta question, le nom du chapitre est du au fait que Harry la nie et que Drago lui dit qu'il la veut. Et normalement, ce devrait etre Harry   
  
qui dit à Hermione qu'il la veut et Drago qui la nie ... as-tu compris ?  
  
AnoDevils : Merci pour ta reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. J'espère que tu as trouvé une réponse à ta question sinon, tu me le dis et je t'explique.  
  
Au fait, c'est quoi le titre de ta fic ? Je la trouve pas.  
  
Sandy : Merci pour ta review. Voila, j'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Granger : Merci pour ta review. Tu as trouvé ce qu'avait Harry ? Et pour l'admirateur secret, je ne te dirai rien pour l'instant ... sinon ça gacherait toute l'histoire.  
  
Voila, a bientot pour le prochain chapitre.  
  
la-tite-drey 


	3. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tot ?

Auteur : la-tite-drey ( cad moi !!! )  
  
E-mail de l'auteur : la_tite_drey@yahoo.fr Si vous avez des questions à me poser, cette adresse est faite pour ça !!  
  
Note de l'auteur : Et oui !! C'est de nouveau moi pour vous apportez un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas.  
  
J'ai reçu quelques réponses à la question que j'ai posée au précédent chapitre et vous allez découvrir si vous avez bon ... dans ce chapitre.  
  
Je ne ferai plus jamais de DISCLAIMER car j'en ai marre de me répéter mdr. Je respecte comme vous le voyez les 2 jours !!   
  
Evidemment, si ça ne vous convient pas d'attendre aussi longtemps, vous me le dites et je pourrai peut-etre faire quelque chose.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous et comme d'habitude, les réponses aux reviews sont en fin de pages.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
La vengeance d'Hermione Granger.  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ?  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
- C'est ... Ginny Weasley.  
  
- Qu ... quoi ? Balbutia-t-elle.  
  
- Tu as très bien compris Hermione, je suis désolé.  
  
- Et depuis quand ça dure ?  
  
- Depuis la fin de l'année dernière.  
  
- Tu es vraiment un monstre Harry Potter, je te haïs.  
  
Hermione se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, se retourna une dernière vers Harry et lui dit :   
  
- Tu vas le regretter Harry, je te le jure !  
  
Elle sortit et claqua la porte le plus fort qu'elle pu.  
  
Harry s'effondra en larmes.  
  
HP " Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je n'aurais jamais du suivre les conseils de ce fichu livre ".  
  
Hermione retourna dans la salle commune en pleurant. En entrant, elle se dirigea vers Ron qui parlait avec Ginny qui elle avait l'air contente.  
  
- RONALD WEASLEY !! Hermione fulminait de rage.  
  
- Quoi ? Dit Ron très mal à l'aise.  
  
- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
  
- Te dire quoi sur quoi ?  
  
- Sur ce que Harry comptait faire !   
  
- Ben ... je ... heu ... Harry m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire.  
  
Ginny afficahit un grand sourire. Hermione se retourna vers elle. Si les yeux pouvait tuer, Ginny serait en milles morceaux.  
  
- Toi, espèce de sale petite peste, tu vas le regretter.   
  
Le sourire de Ginny s'effaça.  
  
- Je t'interdit de parler ainsi à ma soeur.  
  
Mais Hermione était déjà partie. Elle monta dans son dortoir sous le regard interrogateur des autres élèves présents dans la salle commune.  
  
Elle entra dans son dortoir, il n'y avait que Parvati Patil dans la chambre et elle semblait très occupée.  
  
Hermione alla dans son lit, ferma les rideaux et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
Parvati se leva, alla ouvrir les rideaux du lit d'Hermione et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoller.  
  
- Chuut Hermione, calme-toi et explique-moi tout.  
  
Hermione s'assit et Parvati s'installa à ses côtés.  
  
- Alors Hermione, que se passe-t-il ?  
  
- Harry ... ( reniflement snif snif ). Hermione recommença à pleurer.  
  
- Quoi Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
  
- Il ... il m'a largué.  
  
- Quoi ? Demanda Parvati scandalisée.  
  
- Tu as très bien compris. Dit Hermione entre deux sanglots.  
  
- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?  
  
- Il me trompe depuis l'année dernière, +- après les examens.  
  
- Le traitre ! Comment il a pu te faire ça ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien mais il va le regretter.  
  
- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?  
  
- Je n'en sais rien mais il va souffrir lui et cette petite poufiasse de Ginny Weasley.  
  
- Quoi !! Ne me dis pas que c'est avec elle qu'il t'a trompé ?  
  
- Hélas, si. Hermione recommença à pleurer.  
  
- T'inquiète pas Hermione, je vais t'aider.  
  
Hermione se calma peu à peu mais elle était encore tracassée par autre chose.  
  
- Parvati, je t'adore, je peux vraiment tout te confier.  
  
- Oula, toi tu as encore quelque chose sur le coeur.  
  
- Oui, effectivement. Je reçois des lettres anonymes.  
  
- Ah bon ?! Montre-les moi.  
  
Hermione se leva et alla chercher les lettres dans sa valise.  
  
Quand elle les trouva, elle les donna à Parvati qui les lu.  
  
- Woaw ! Je me demande qui ça peut bien être.  
  
- Oui, moi aussi. En plus, je ne connais pas cette écriture.  
  
- Et tu n'as jamais vu le hibou qui apportait les lettres ?  
  
- Non, jamais.  
  
- Ah, c'est con. Bon je dois te laisser. Tu n'as plus rien d'autre à me dire ?  
  
- Euh ... non, tu peux y aller.  
  
- Bon aller, raconte-moi ce qui continuer à te tracasser.  
  
Hermione sembla hésiter, elle parla quand même mais en supprimant un détail.  
  
- Le lendemain de la rentrée, Harry a commencer à me nier. Je me suis réfugiée dans la bibliothèque ( Parvati leva les yeux au ciel ) mais je n'avais pas remarquer que quelqu'un me suivait.   
  
Je me suis assise à un table et ce quelqu'un m'a parler. Je lui ai dit de partir mais il n'a pas voulu. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il me voulais et il m'a répondu : Je te veux toi. Ensuite, il est partit.  
  
- Et ... qui est cette personne ?  
  
- Hermione hésitait à lui dire.  
  
- Aller Hermione, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.  
  
- C'est ... c'est Drago Malefoy.  
  
Parvati sembla choquée sur le moment ensuite elle resta comme une statue pendant plusieurs minutes.  
  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse.  
  
- Et tu crois que moi je m'y attendais quand il me l'a dit ?  
  
Parvati sembla réfléchir.  
  
- Oui, bien sur !! C'est surement ça !!  
  
- Ca quoi ? Vas-y, explique-moi !  
  
- Tu n'as pas pensé à faire un lien entre lui et l'auteur de ces lettres anonymes ?  
  
Hermione réfléchis un instant.  
  
- Oui ! Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Mais peut-être qu'on fait fausse route. Dit Hermione comme déçue.  
  
- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.  
  
Parvati se tut, elle semblait réfléchir.  
  
- Mais, dis-moi Hermione, toi, tu l'aimes ?  
  
- Non, voyons, c'est mon ennemis ... Hermione essayait de se convaincre elle-même.  
  
Parvati se leva sur cette dernière phrase.  
  
- La haïne mène à l'amour Hermione. Ne l'oublies jamais.  
  
Hermione se lava après que Parvati soit partie, alla charcher une feuille et une plume et commença à écrire.  
  
| Chère maman, cher papa.  
  
Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais très mal.  
  
Vous savez le garçon dont je vous ai parlé pendant les vacances du nom de Harry Potter ?  
  
Eh bien il m'a plaqué aujourd'hui soir.  
  
Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour une autre fille. Et vous ne devinerez jamais qui c'est.  
  
C'est la soeur de Ron Weasley, mon meilleur ami et le sien aussi.  
  
Je suis en pleine déprime et j'ai envie de me venger.  
  
Que dois-je faire ?  
  
Je vous aimes.  
  
Hermione. |  
  
HG " Voilà, ils ont aussi le droit d'être au courant. Mais je sais déjà ce qu'ils vont me répondre : Surtout, ne fait rien. Ne cherche pas d'ennuis et 1 de perdus 10 de retrouvés.  
  
Ils auront en partie raison vu que Malefoy me court après ".  
  
Un large sourire apparu sur le visage d'Hermione.  
  
HG " Autant en profité, lui au moins saura quoi faire pour se venger de Harry Potter ".  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Et oui, c'est déjà la fin du chapitre 3.  
  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous aurez trouver la réponse à la question du précédent chapitre.  
  
A ce chapitre, je n'ai pas de question à poser mais au suivant, j'en aurai une.  
  
Et voilà le moment tant attendu ... les réponses aux reviews !!!  
  
- Yoann : Salut !! Merci de ton compliment pour ma fic mais ce n'est pas ma 1ere !!! lol   
  
Et non, Harry n'est pas avec Cho, ça aurait été trop ... banal.  
  
- Steph : Voila le chapitre que t'a temps attendu ( mdr ). J'espère qu'il ta plu.  
  
Comment peux-tu imaginer Harry Potter avec Parvati Patil !! lol  
  
- AnoDevils : Le précédent chapitre t'a beaucoup plu et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira encore plus.  
  
Tu dis que tu sais qui est l'admirateur secret ( je suis sur que tu le sais ) mais tu dis aussi que  
  
tu connais celle avec qui Harry est maintenant. Après la lecture de ce chapitre, est-ce que tu croyais   
  
que c'était Ginny ?? Tu vas bientot avoir de mes nouvelles sur ta fic ...  
  
- hermignonne23 : Merci pour le compliment :) C'est fait exprès qu'il y ai beaucoup de mystère ... sinon, je trouve que la fic  
  
perdrais un sens de l'histoire que je veux faire passer. Je sais que c'est dommage que Harry ne soit plus avec  
  
Hermione mais la suite des évènements est surement mieu comme ça ... J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu.   
  
- lord-dawn : Génial, génial ... c'est un bien grand mot pour ma fic. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Yoann, ça aurait été trop banal que   
  
Harry ait trompé Hermione avec Cho. Enfin bref ... j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.  
  
Je tiens à vous remerciez tous pour m'avoir laisser une review ( snif snif :'( désolée, c'est l'émotion )  
  
Alors rendez-vous le 02 septembre pour le chapitre 4 !!  
  
la-tite-drey 


	4. Même les plus méchants peuvent changer

Auteur : la-tite-drey ( cad moi ! )  
  
E-mail : la_tite_drey@yahoo.fr / la_tite_folle_a_auvelais@hotmail.com  
  
Note de l'auteur : Voici le tant attendu chapitre 4 ( applaudissement ). Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissés une review. Même si je n'en ai pas reçu beaucoup  
  
beaucoup ( snif snif ). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira mais je tiens d'abord à dire que maintenant que l'école à recommencer, je n'arriverai peut-être pas à mettre un chapitre  
  
tout les deux jours MAIS je vais faire de mon mieu pour y arriver. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
La vengeance d'Hermione Granger.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Même les plus méchants peuvent changer.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Hermione ne descendit pas dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Parvati remontait discrètement de la nourriture pour Hermione.  
  
Elle descendait seulement de son dortoir pour aller en cours. Elle s'asseyait toujours près de Parvati qui était devenue plus qu'une confidente, on pourrait même dire sa nouvelle meilleure amie.  
  
Elle n'adressait plus la parole à Harry, Ron et Ginny. Mais pourtant, un jour, Hermione et Parvati se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Non pas pour lire ou s'instruire mais pour discuter en paix.  
  
- Alors Hermione, as-tu une idée de comment tu allais te venger du " Survivant " ?  
  
- Non hélas. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Tu sais, je n'ai pas une tête à faire du mal aux gens.  
  
- Oui, je confirme.  
  
- J'ai quand même trouver un livre qui aurait pu m'aider mais il n'y avait rien qui me convenait.  
  
- Et c'est quoi ce livre ?  
  
Hermione sortit de son sac un livre très épais, avec une couverture en cuir rouge et le titre était écrit en lettre grise : Conseils de tout genre pour se venger d'une personne.  
  
- Tu es sur d'avoir bien chercher dans le livre ?  
  
- Oui, sur et certaine. Si tu veux, tu le prends et tu regardes toi-même.  
  
- Hermione, je crois que tu as de la visite.  
  
- Oh non, pas eux ...  
  
- Hermione, on pourrait te parler ? Demanda Harry.  
  
- Oui mais pas trop longtemps, j'ai autre chose à faire.  
  
- Euh ... c'est possible que tu sois seule ? Demanda Ron.  
  
- Non ! Parvati reste avec moi ou alors vous pouvez déguerpir.  
  
Ils se regardèrent un instant.  
  
- Bon ok. Répondit Harry.  
  
- Alors, que me vaut votre venue ?  
  
- Eh bien, on voudrait que tu arrêtes de nous faire la tête. Dit Harry.  
  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
  
- Parce que tu as trop mal réagis à la chose. Et puis, Ron ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache.  
  
- Non ... bien sur, il ne m'a rien fait. Il ne m'a même pas dit un traitre mot de ce que tu allais faire mais bien sur, il ne m'a rien fait. Les meilleurs amis, en général, ça se dit tout.  
  
- Oui mais .. je te l'ai expliqué .... Harry m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire. Se défendit Ron.  
  
- Et moi, je compte pas ?  
  
- Mais quoi ? J'en ai marre ! Alors si vous avez autre chose à me dire, faites-le en vitesse avant que je ne parte.  
  
- Pourquoi tu réagis aussi mal jusqu'au point de ne plus aller manger ?  
  
Hermione jeta un regard à Parvati et elles éclatèrent de rire. Hermione se reprit et répondit :  
  
- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes si je vais mal ou pas ? Et puis, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te sauter dans les bras en te disant : Félicitations Harry ! C'est pour quand le mariage ? Je pourrai être la marraine de vos enfants ?  
  
Harry et Ron restèrent bouche bée devant la façon qu'avait répondu Hermione tandis que Parvati essayait de dissimuler un fou rire.  
  
- T'as beaucoup changer Hermione, t'es plus comme avant.  
  
- Comment voulais-tu que je reste l'Hermione, la gentille élève studieuse amie de Ron Weasley et de Harry Potter après ce que tu m'as fait ? Maintenant, dégage avant que je te tue !  
  
Harry et Ron sortirent de la bibliothèque l'air choqué.  
  
- Tu as été extra Hermione ! Félicitations.  
  
* Clac Clac Clac *  
  
Quelqu'un applaudissait.  
  
- Malefoy ?!  
  
- Moi même. Franchement Granger, je ne t'imaginais pas pouvoir remballer quelqu'un de cette façon.  
  
Hermione jeta un regard à Parvati qui voulait dire : " Tu peux me laisser seule avec lui ? ".  
  
- Bon et bien je vais vous laisser. Dit Parvati en s'éloignant.   
  
Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans la bibliothèque.  
  
- Tu as écouté mon entretien avec Harry et Ron depuis le début ?  
  
- Oui bien sur, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
  
- Depuis tu te mets à espionner tes ennemis ?  
  
- Oh, ça fait déjà un petit temps. Suis-moi.  
  
Drago sortit de la bibliothèque. Hermione sauta de sa chaise et courru pour le rattraper.  
  
- Où vas-tu ?  
  
- Tu verras bien.  
  
Ils marchèrent pendant plus de 15 min. Hermione devinait à présent où il l'emmenait. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un escalier.  
  
- Vas-y, monte la première. Je te rejoind tout de suite.  
  
Hermione monta l'escalier et arriva à la tour d'Astronomie. Elle s'assit là où elle était il y a quelques jours.  
  
Elle commença à balançé ses pieds dans le vide. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Tant de souvenir revenait en elle.  
  
Quelque chose de doux carressa son cou. Elle sursauta sous la surprise et faillit tomber. Elle se retourna et vit Malefoy qui tenait à la main une plume.  
  
- Malefoy ! T'es fou ! J'aurais pu tomber, tu m'as fais peur.  
  
- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione.  
  
- Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici Malefoy ?  
  
- Parce que c'est un très bel endroit et surtout un endroit calme.  
  
- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.  
  
- Parce que c'est un endroit calme où on pourra parler tranquillement.  
  
- Ok. J'ai quelques petites questions à te poser Malefoy.  
  
- Vas-y, pose-les. Je m'attend à tout.  
  
- Pourquoi m'avoir dit cette phrase bizarre à la bibliothèque le lendemain de la rentrée ?  
  
- T'avoir dit quoi ?  
  
- " Je te veux toi ".  
  
- Ah ça, tu le saura bien assez vite.  
  
HG " Comme je vois, je n'obtiendrai aucune autre réponse de sa part à cette question. "  
  
- Connaîtrais-tu par hasard mon admirateur secret ?  
  
- Non, tu en as un ? Il prit un air faussement innocent.  
  
HG " Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver des fois ... mais il est tellement beau avec cet air là ... ".  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu parti lorsque je me suis interposée entre toi et Harry à la bibliothèque ?  
  
- Parce que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal et vu que tu étais obstinée à rester là ... j'ai préféré partir.  
  
HG " Ahhh, enfin une réponse concrète ".  
  
- Depuis quand Drago Malefoy ne veut pas faire de mal à une Sang-de-bourbe et qui en plus est son ennemie ?  
  
- Depuis qu'il a ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'il était. Et il ne veut plus faire de mal.  
  
- Malefoy qui ouvre les yeux ! C'est un miracle. Dit-elle. Mais tu as déjà fais tellement de mal autour de toi qu'il va te falloir plus que des années pour te rattraper.  
  
Drago parut choqué sur le moment, puis un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux. Il dut se retourner pour ne pas montrer la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.  
  
Il se retourna, pris violement Hermione par le bras, la plaqua sur le mur et fit apparaître des liens qui attachèrent Hermione au mur.  
  
- Je suis désolée Malefoy. Dit Hermione, paniquée.  
  
HG " Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être beau quand il est énervé. Hermione, reprend-toi, c'est de Malefoy que tu parles. En plus, tu pourrais te croire en danger !! ".  
  
- Pas autant que moi Granger ...  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Et voila la fin du chapitre 4 qui j'espère vous aura plu.  
  
Alors, la question du jour : Que croyez-vous que Drago va faire à Hermione ?  
  
Répondez-moi par review svp merci. Et voici les réponses aux reviews :   
  
- Granger : J'espère que cette suite t'a plu vu que tu avais hate de la lire ...  
  
- Steph : Je me serais doutée que tu aurais sortis 1 excuse comme ça pour Ginny. Je ne peux pas te répondre à ta question Hermione / Drago. Tu le verras bien dans les chapitres suivants.  
  
Ron ou Drago comme admirateur secret ? Hummmm bonne question. Peut-être que tu dis vrai, Harry et Ron s'échangent peut-être les filles ... Une fic tout les jours ? Mais t'es devenue folle.  
  
Un chapitre je comprendrais mais une fic !! Et même pour le chapitre, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible car maintenant que l'école recommence, j'aurai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Désolée.  
  
- Sandy : Merci d'adoré ma fic. C'est très sympa. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.  
  
- Laika : Merci de me soutenir sur le chemin de la gloire ... mdr je rigole. @+  
  
- AnoDevils : Merci pour le " bon chapitre ". Au début, je pensais mettre Cho à la place de Ginny mais une copine m'a dit que dans toute les fics qu'elle avait lue, c'était toujours Cho, Cho et encore Cho alors j'ai  
  
décidé de mettre Ginny pour changer. Et vu qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour consoler la pauvre Hermione, j'ai pris le premier nom qui me venait à l'esprit : Parvati Patil. Et oui, Drago est mon perso préféré  
  
et tu peux même le remarquer car j'ai écrit une autre fic avec Drago ... Plus de renseignement, tu me le dis.  
  
Et bien voila, rendez-vous le 4 septembre pour le chapitre 5.  
  
la-tite-drey 


End file.
